Galen Laurek
'Galen Laurek '''was a human male that was born on the desert planet of Tatooine. He hadn't been an orphaned boy at the time, but he did live with his parents. His father named Jakob explored the galaxy for the perfect estate for them to live in. That adventure ended when he found one on the planet Naboo. It was one of the most beautiful planets in the galaxy. But the night they moved in, they were attacked by smugglers. Galen's parents were only attacked, but Galen himself was taken back to his birth world of Tatooine. He was taken 'prisoner' inside Jabba's Palace, with the job of serving drinks. But at the age of eighteen, he was sent out to live on his own. He didn't have much to do, so he was forced to work on a moisture farm. Once he found many of the desert creatures including the bantha, and kept them as pets, he had enough money to buy a ship which he called the ''Laurek which had been named after him. He took all his pet His incoming destination was Dantooine. There with the rest of the money he had, he bought a cantina that only had one person working in it. He had been the cantina's new manager, and he named it the Beauty of Drinkies and took great care of it. People, including smugglers often came to the cantina, and Galen collected all their money, counting it each night.including the bantha, and set off for a random planet, but hoping to go to Naboo one day. Biography Trip to Naboo (32 BBY) "Now sabacc isn't simple, son. Here are the rules-" ''"Hard things don't get in my way, father." '' -Galen's father, Jakob, teaches Galen how to play sabacc After Galen Laurek had been born, his father who's name was Jakob found an estate that his family could live in. So at Docking Bay 94 a ship was waiting for them, to escort them to Naboo, which was the planet the estate was located on. When the Laurek family boarded the ship, a 'belhop' was giving them refreshments. The room inside the main hold was a nice beauty, with a table in the middle, and booth-like seats all around it. The table had a button which activated the game of sabacc. Jakob taught his son, Galen how to play sabacc about halfway through hyperspace. He said that how to win was that you needed to have a card of twenty-three, or by having the cards of two, and three, which would be known as the Idiot's Array. So Galen's father tried a game with him, as the mother watched. Galen just happened to of won the game, by using the Idiot's Array. Just as the game ended, they jumped out of hyperspace, and toward Naboo. A New Beauty Naboo had been beautiful. The ship landed at Theed, which had been the capital of Naboo. On top of a hill, somewhere beside Theed Palace, was the estate which they'd live in. So they ordered a speeder to pick them up, and take them to it. When they got there, they entered through a big door. Inside the door was a large, beautiful estate. Inside the main entry room, at the back were stairs on each side of the wall, which lead to upstairs. Upstairs had been a hallway of quite a few rooms. At the back on each side was Galen's room, and his parents' room. He looked inside his room to see a beautiful bed, with a holographic television. Inside his parents' room was a king sized bed, with a window, which had a view of Theed. The Laurek family had such a nice estate to live in, and they thanked their rich father to buy it for them. Smuggler Attack The night that they bought the estate, they fell asleep in bed. At least until at least an hour after they fell asleep, Galen's parents heard a bang in the son's room. They quickly ran across the hall, seeing that Galen had not been in his bed or anything. His lamp had been broken on the floor. The parents started to cry, thinking Galen must be scared. Slavery Galen was taken by smugglers, and taken back to his homeworld of Tatooine. The merciless planet returned to his eyes. As soon as he was out of the sack which he had been in, he noticed he had been a the 'feet' of Jabba Desilijic Ture. He saw the smugglers being paid by Jabba. Then Jabba spoke in the Hutt language that Galen had been captured to be his slave. Galen gasped with tears. He had only been at least eight or so. Then Jabba's droid which helped others communicate said that Galen only had to serve drinks to the guests at every party. Galen let out another burst, then hearing the droid say that otherwise, he'd be thrown into the Rancor pit. Galen could only help but nod, but with a slight stop of bursting tears. Orphanage Many years passed, and soon Jabba was able to mention that Galen would be set free, with a head start of five thousand credits. Galen didn't really have anywhere to go, so he had to earn money by working at a moisture farm. It wasn't as hard as being a slave in Jabba's palace, but it still was. The owner of the farm gave him about five hundred credits each night. It wasn't a bad amount, but when Galen was old enough, he lived on his own. Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Mandalorian Category:New Republic Category:Legacy Category:New Jedi Order Category:Rise of the Empire Category:Rise of the Empire Era Category:Rebellion Era Category:New Republic Era Category:New Jedi Order Era Category:Legacy Era